My Tragic Love Story
by IshAnOtaku
Summary: It's been two years since the Uchiha Massacre and SkyLynns' life is..normal. As normal as it can be being knows as the girl who carried the "Demon Spawn." She's finally over the man who caused so much grief in her life, but what happens when he kidnaps her? ItachixOC


"_I used you. How naïve can you be? I never loved you; your power was needed for this to be completed. Even now, you don't want to believe what you're seeing, you still want to believe I'm innocent and I love you. I see it in your eyes." Itachi coldly says and my widened eyes fill with tears. I look into his piercing cold eyes, and see the eyes, once full of love, now…dead. _

"_T-This isn't real." I whisper and Itachi darky chuckles, sending shivers down my spine._

"_I'll spare your life, but only because I refuse to taint my kantana with your worthless blood. Goodbye SkyLynn." Itachi says, and I find myself falling and slowly losing consciousness. Before I hit the ground, I feel someone catch me and lay me down. I feel a pair of warm lips on mine, and a foreign wetness on my face. I open my eyes one last time and see…_

I stroll through the streets of Kohana and feel the eyes on me. Not like I didn't expect it. Even after two years, the whispers still make their rounds.

"_Yeah that's her." "She carried the demon children." "That poor girl."_

"Mommy, why are people staring at us?" A voice to my right says and I look down to see my son Hikaru looking up at me with curiosity in his eyes.

"Yeah Mommy. A woman just looked like she was angry at me." I hear another voice say and look to my right to see my daughter Hikari looking up at me with the same eyes as her brother. Hikaru and Hikari, the only thing I have left of Itachi. That night, I went to give him the news. The news that I was carrying his children. What a turn of events it was.

"Just ignore it okay." I say with a smile and continue walking home. Although Hikaru and Hikari are two, they're advanced, not that I'm surprised.

"Mommy, can we have some dango?" Hikaru and Hikari ask simultaneously and my heart aches. It's funny the things they've picked up from him. Even his favorite food. Hikaru is obviously his child. Although he has my dark brown hair, the resemblance is easily seen. Hikari looks more like me, but has Itachi's onyx hair. Looking at them brings me the joy of a mother, but the pain of betrayal.

"Sure." I say and the let out identical yells of joy while racing each other to the nearby store.

Two years. It's been two years since Itachi betrayed us all. Sasuke and I, the only survivors of the infamous Uchiha Massacre. It hasn't been any easier for Sasuke. However, his sadness has morphed into anger. The hate he feels for Itachi sometimes scares me. I can't hate him, and it frustrates me to no end. I've tried, but to hate him would be to also hate our children.

"It's been two years." A male voice from behind me says. I turn around already knowing who the speaker was.

"I know Kakashi." I say and he just sighs. After the…incident, Kakashi helped me a lot. Not many people were willing to help the women carrying the "demon's spawn".

"The teams' doing well. Quite the handful." Kakashi says with a chuckle. Sasuke and I haven't talked much ever since it happened. We never really had anything to say to each other. When we look at each other, we're just reminded of what used to be. Sure, we talk now and again, but it's never for very long.

"I'm still worried about Sasuke." I say and watch Hikari and Hikaru begin to play tag.

"There's nothing you can do SkyLynn. Sasuke is bent on killing Itachi, his grief has morphed into an uncontrollable anger." Kakashi says and I sigh. I hear the rustling of pages and turn to see Kakashi reading the latest installment of his pervy books. I feel my eye begin to twitch as he reads, oblivious to my growing irritation.

"Kakashi." I growl and he lazily looks up at me. However, when he sees the anger in my eyes, he disappears, leaving only a poof of white smoke in his place. I never had any problem with his pervy books, not that I particularly liked them. That changed the day I left Hikari and Hikaru with Kakashi and they came home with _way_ too many questions. I never hit someone harder in my life.

Shaking my head with a sigh, I walk into the small store and purchase the dango for Hikari and Hikaru. However, when I walk out of the store, I drop the bag of dango in shock. I feel it. Something I haven't felt in two years, and have been glad I didn't feel. I feel it moving in my direction. Ignoring Hikaru and Hikaris' frantic questions, I grab them and run as fast as I can to Kakashi's house.

"Mommy's going to be gone for a while okay. Listen to uncle Kakashi." I say and kiss them both on the forehead. They look up at me with confusion and tears in their eyes, and my heart breaks in two.

"Where are you going mommy?" They ask and I just hug them tight for a few seconds, until I feel it getting closer.

"I'll be back. I promise you that. When you were born I promised to keep you from harm, I'm fulfilling that promise. I _will_ come back though." I say and weakly smile at them. This time they hug me.

"I love you mommy." They say, and I feel my eyes begin to water.

"I love you too." I say, and with one last look I jump out of Kakashi's window onto the streets of Kohana. I perform a quick concealing jutsu on the apartment, and begin running to the gates of Kohana. I need to get him away from Kohana.

_Him._ The person, who has caused me so much pain and grief, is back again. To no doubt cause more pain and grief. Itachi Uchiha.


End file.
